Walk Away
by Amethi
Summary: The story of Damas... Rated for later parts. RR please :3
1. Prologue

Walk Away 

(Walk Away)

**Prologue**

"What could Onin want?"

"Beats me… Say when we get there… can I pummel Pecker to a pulp?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Geeze Jak, you're no fun anymore!"

Jak rolled his eyes. "Listen, we're only going to see what Onin wanted. ..I don't want to go either." The last time Onin wanted to see Jak was back when he was to open Mars tomb. That was about three years ago now.

"Hey Jak? Isn't that memorial service for your dad today?"

"…Yeah, it is."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for it? I thought you had to have a speech."

"You KNOW how I am with those. Besides, this shouldn't take long."

It only took around ten minutes or so to get to Onin's Tent. Ever since the war, fewer people roamed about the streets, making it easier to get around for those who ventured out. Onin's Tent was only a mile or so from here, so it would only take a minute to actually arrive.

The tent itself was small, beige, and located in the shadiest of areas. Beatles crawled in and out on occasion, and there was always a strange glow about it. Some noise could be heard from inside, similar to the sound of a citar, but not quite.

As Jak and Daxter ventured inside, a soft greenish-blue light, the small of incense, and two quiet figures greeted them. All in the tent were soundless, but the sudden sound of an annoying little Monkaw rapidly broke the silence.

"Greeting Jak and Daxter. Onin says that she's tired of waiting for you two, she's decided not to tell you what she was GOING to tell you!"

Onin, a wrinkled old figure sat on the ground, scowling at the Monkaw. She waved her hands, and flicked her finger towards the flying menace. A light blue light flung forth, and struck him in the rear.

"Alright alright! Onin REALLY says, that she's happy to see you two. …But I'M not. I had to skip lunch because of you two!"

"Can it Pecker!"

"Shut your whiny little trap fuzz ball!"

"I know what YOU are, but what am I?"

"Why you!"

"Stop it you two!" Jak shouted. Daxter and Pecker stood face-to-face, more than ready to beat the pulp out of each other. "The LAST thing we need is two dead animals."

"HEY!"

"Agh… Onin, why did you need to see me?"

Onin smiled, and waved her hands in circular motions. Pecker translated.

"Onin says that its about your father."

"My father?"

"Yes."

Just then, there came a sudden flash of blue light that smothered the room. Images cast themselves upon the shine. They were blurred at first, but slowly came to focus. It was a photo… On the right, the face of Damas was seen. In the middle, a woman with only a smile was seen.; the rest of her face seemed emotionless. And there, in her arms, was a baby.

"…Is this?" Jak whispered softly. The photo somehow seemed familiar.

"Your family, yes." Pecker finished. "This photo was taken shortly after you were born."

The light flickered, and now there was a new image. It was a child, supposedly Damas, and he was in Haven Forest.

"This, is the story of your father Jak."


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning 

"Hya! Hwa! …W-whoa!" Daxter shouted to the air. His stick flew high, as he fell to the soft grass. Rolling headfirst down the hill, he came to a slow at the bottom. The stick, as things often work out, fell right on top of his head. "Ow!" He whispered, holding his head with two small hands.

Just behind one of the tress, a high-pitched laughter was heard. Just as Damas jolted toward the sound, a pair of blue eyes poked out from behind the tree. They stared at him for a few seconds and smiled.

Damas grabbed his stick, got up and began walking towards the tree. The eyes darted back behind the tree as he neared, giggling once more. Just then, a figure tripped on the root of the tree, and out fell a young girl.

A GIRL watched him make a fool of himself? What was he going to do? This would ruin his reputation for sure!

She was fairly short, and looked only about a year younger than him. She was barefoot, had blondish hair, and had on a light brown dress, of which the top was striped. Her hair was cut short, and looked a bit messy.

The girl looked up at Damas from the grassy floor. Without realizing it, he had already put out his hand to help her up. She blushed and grabbed hold. For a split second, they had lost themselves entirely. Tim seemed to stop, and everything else in the forest vanished.

When reality finally sped up with them, both Damas and the girl realized that they had been holding hands longer than the majority of kids would prefer to. Without second thought, they pulled themselves away from each other, and turned back. The girl bit her lip, and spun around. Sticking out her hand, she sputtered:

"I'm Amber!"

Damas was taken by surprise, nearly jumping out of his socks from the outburst. He scowled and took her hand.

"And I'm Damas…"

Amber grinned, and flipped around. She glanced to the cloudless sky, and bounded away. Where she stood, there laid a small, red flower. Damas crouched to the ground and picked it up. Its stem was saturated in dew, and the petals glistened in the bits of sunlight that burst through the trees. The reflection could've blinded someone.

Damas only smiled as he stared toward the direction Amber left to.

"So… let me get this straight, that's how Damas met my mom?"

"Precisely"

"Heh… that's how Keira and _I_ met too…" Jak muttered.

"What was that?" Daxter cried. "_I_ thought you said that you met her on the beach skinny dipping!"

"Dax, I was 14 when I told you that. Think about it. I never saw her 'skinny dipping'. …Besides, if I had, you know I'd be dead right now. Samos would've slaughtered me."

"…Good point there buddy."

Suddenly, the image of a new event cast itself upon the light. Damas was older now, but he was still set in Haven forest. Only this time, there was another person with him. It appeared to be a young Baron Praxis

"Just you wait Damas!" Praxis boomed. "Your jaw will DROP when you see how gorgeous she is! Not only that, but she's all mine."

Damas rolled his eyes. Praxis MAY have been his friend, but he had quite the tendency to be what we call 'annoying'.

"Common, are you even going to guess her name?" Praxis mumbled.

"Fine… is it… Amber?"

"Nope! Its… Hey wait. How did you know her name?"

"What?" Damas paused. Her name was Amber? And… they were in Haven forest? Could it be… no. It couldn't.

"Hmph. Lucky guess." Scowled Praxis. "Hey Amber! …Where are ya?"

A voice chirped from behind one of the rocks.

"…Over here Karr!"

"I TOLD you not to call me that!"

"But its your name… isn't it?"

Praxis was clearly annoyed, as he stomped closer and closer to the rock she sat behind. The girl stood, stepping on top of the rock, and facing Praxis as he neared.

Damas ran toward her, even though she didn't seem to notice that he was there for the time being. Just then, she slipped on the rock and began to fall. Damas sailed out his hand to catch her, and succeeded.

"Its… you?" Questioned Amber. Damas nodded in reply, letting her to her feet.

Praxis growled, and snatched Amber from Damas.

"Hey hey HEY! That's my fiancée you're gawking over! …Hands off."

Damas rolled his eyes and sighed. He had finally been reunited with this girl, only to find out that she's been engaged to his best friend?

"Karr, hands off. He just kept me from falling and getting grass-stains all over myself. …Right?" Amber looked up to Damas.

"U-uh, yeah. That's all." Damas murmured.

"Well, good. Let me tell ya, when I found out that I was betrothed to THIS beauty, I couldn't contain my excitement. And seeing as our weeding is next week, we may as well get things going… am I right my dear?"

"NOT exactly. We're not married YET, so you can hold it in for a bit longer. Got it?"

Praxis cursed under his breath. He was nothing short of obsessed with his soon-to-be wife, but she didn't give two shits about him. Of course, who WOULD with an attitude like that?

"Listen, I've got to go. I'll see you later Karr. And as for you…" She smiled as she veered her attention to Damas. "I hope to see you again sometime soon… Damas."

Damas grinned and nodded, watching her as she bounded off once again. Praxis' head nearly exploded from sheer anger. HIS fiancée had the hots for his best friend.

"Well… it seems that your best friends turn out to be people you really don't like…" Praxis shouted through his mind. Any words that came to mind had no meaning, except anything relating to "I'll kill him"

As the sun slowly dimmed to black, Damas lead the way back out of Haven forest, grinning the entire way.


End file.
